Shattered Lives
by babyphd
Summary: Revenge takes an dangerous turn during a Presidential vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Nobody knew what was coming.

If they did, then Ron would have gotten the President and First Lady out of there.

But not even the Service was aware of the intentions of this specific group.

They had maintained absolute secrecy in their plans and were anxious to start the payback.

But they were patient people. They had already waited two years.

Chapter 1

It was mid-August. Washington was and hot and humid. Congress had left town along with everyone else, looking for a cooler destination.

The First Couple had the same desire.

"We need to get out of here. Someplace different than the farm." Jed and Abbey were discussing where they could go to get away from the Washington humidity.

"Okay, you pick the place. I just want to go someplace that's cool and away from the public. That's why I love the farm."

"Abbey, I love the farm too. But I just want to go someplace different. Let me see…"

"How about a place out west?"

"I thought I was picking the spot."

Abbey smiled. "You are. I'm just helping your thought processes."

"Jackass. Let me see….out west, cool, isolated….. I know exactly where. How about the Grand Tetons?"

"Sounds fine to me. I'll talk to Ron and see if he can find us a place that will satisfy everybody."

"Great."

"Just a warning though."

"What?"

"If you so much spout off one trivia fact about the Grand Tetons, I'm going to the farm and you can go by yourself. Do you understand me? I mean it, Jed. I don't want to hear one word from you."

Surprisingly, the President promptly forgot all of his trivia facts about National Parks.

Except for the agents actually guarding the First Couple, there was to be no other intrusion for the three days they were there. Leo would stay in Washington and handle everything he could from there. This was a rare occasion where, except for daily briefings, Jed was to get totally away from the grind of the Presidency.

The trip to Andrews was full of anticipation. The need for rest was obvious.

"Jed, how do you feel?" She had seen him lean his head back against the seat.

"I have a headache and I'm tired. But aren't I supposed to be? I'm the President."

Abbey smiled. He used that excuse frequently. "Yes, hon, last time I checked the history books that was your title."

"Abbey!"

"Yes, Jed?" Smiling, Abbey turned to him. "You have something to say? I thought not."

She loved it when she got under his skin.

They arrived at Andrews and boarded Air Force One.

But this time, they had the run of the plane. No press, no aides, except for one military guy with a briefcase.

Only four Secret Service agents and Ron were aboard. He too, was looking forward to a lower level of surveillance than normally was put around the President. The main contingent had already traveled to the park to secure the house and close up the one mile perimeter around the property.

It was to be a relatively short flight by Presidential standards. A three hour flight and then a short ride in an unmarked Suburban to the rented house.

Just enough time for a bit of fun.

"Abbey, I have to ask you something."

"Yes?" as she settled in a seat and buckled her seat belt.

"I need some recreation."

"That's why we're going to Grand Teton. So we can both rest."

"No, Abbey. I need some now." Jed smiled as he flipped his eyebrows.

It took only seconds before Abbey realized what he meant. "Oh, now I understand. I do too. Right after takeoff, dear."

"No, now" as he pulled her up from her chair. We'll be okay on takeoff. I believe we'll be horizontal. That's a safe position."

All Abbey could do was to grin and allow her husband to push her toward their bedroom.

Jed and Abbey closed the bedroom door and eagerly began their vacation. It was so unusual not to have others on board that they took full advantage of the privacy.

A quick knock on the door fifteen minutes before landing allowed them time to get dressed. Jed's headache was better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A three bedroom house had been rented in a secluded part of the park, nestled under the sweeping range of mountains that made the area so famous. The main lodge was just over three miles away, where the small press pool would be located.

As the Suburban drove up the road, Jed and Abbey anxiously looked at the house where they would be staying for the next few days.

The house was covered with natural stones and cedar shingle roof. Tall fir trees sheltered the house from direct sun and the porch was wrapped around three sides.

They opened the door to a soaring cathedral ceiling and open living space. Massive windows looked out upon the meadow that seemed to spread to infinity. Abbey opened the doors leading off of the great room and found the master bedroom. A king-sized bed made of rough wood trunks shared the room with two rockers. Again, massive windows looked out to the fir trees located behind the house.

A huge master bath, with a whirlpool tub and a huge walk-in shower completed the master suite.

Abbey returned to the Great Room and motioned for Jed to come over to the front windows.

"Isn't this perfect? I can't wait to try out that tub, can you? Maybe we need to do something like this at the farm."

"Yeah. This'll be a perfect three days." He came up behind his wife and placed his arms around her. He laid gentle kisses on her neck as he took in her scent, still a bit musky from their encounter on the plane.

Ron shifted, a bit uncomfortable with being present in the middle of such a romantic display of his protectees.

"Uh, Mr. President, I'll leave you and the First Lady alone. Remember, there'll be agents patrolling the grounds. You have your panic buttons, don't you?"

Both Jed and Abbey showed theirs and Ron turned to leave. He turned back for one last comment.

"Sir, if you need us for anything, please press that button. No matter how small, okay?"

"Yes, mom. Now get out of here." Jed continued to nuzzle his wife's neck.

"Yes, sir." Ron closed the door with the corners of his mouth slightly upturned. That was a huge smile for Ron Butterfield.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Want to try out that bedroom?" Jed continued to place little pecks on his wife's neck.

"What did you have in mind?" turning to look at her obviously aroused husband.

All he could do was smile and put out his hand. Abbey took it and allowed him to pull her into the spacious master bedroom suite.

"I brought something for you. Look in that blue bag over there."

Curious, Abbey walked over to the dresser and unzipped the duffel bag. Looking into it, she broke into a big grin. "Jed, you're so thoughtful."

"Yeah. Well, it benefits me too. Put it on and let me see how it fits you."

As Abbey pulled out the outfit, Jed pulled the curtains shut, turned on the light, and sat down on the bed to watch Abbey strip off her clothes. He watched intensely as Abbey stripped out of her jeans and flannel shirt. As she pulled her panties and bra off, he noticed his pants were getting tighter.

"Need help?"

"No. Just sit there. I know you're enjoying the show."

Jed was already feeling his enjoyment. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, watching his wife get undressed, then work with the garment he had bought.

She fastened the garment over her breasts, hooking it as she went. She hooked and shifted her breasts for the best advantage.

Again, Jed shifted uncomfortably on the bed as he looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"God, Abbey, hurry up."

"Just a few more minutes, Jed. You're the one who started this."

"And I'm going to be the one to finish this too. Especially if you don't hurry up."

Abbey just smiled. She maintained her deliberate actions as she completed the accessories.

As she turned around, she noticed that Jed had pulled off his shirt and pants. The bulge in his shorts told her that she almost had kept him waiting too long.

Abbey turned around and opened her arms for the full effect. "So, are you impressed?"

Jed remained sitting, not sure if he had enough energy to stand up. "Absolutely."

Abbey stood before him in a black satin bustier with her breasts surging out of it. Black thong panties and black fishnet stockings with three inch black slides completed the outfit.

"You're gorgeous, Abigail. Just gorgeous."

"Well this outfit helps it along."

"Come to your Commander-in-chief. He's got something for you."

She walked slowly over to where he sat on the bed. "What does my Commander-in-Chief have?" as she put her arms on his shoulders.

Any more words were cut off as he moved his lips over her bare stomach and his hands kneaded her almost bare butt. She smelled so good. Her scent was overpowering as he licked his way across her stomach.

She threw back her head as the feelings intensified throughout her whole body. Her moans let Jed know it wouldn't take much for either one of them to finish the evening.

"Abbey."

"Ummmmm..."

He twisted her and let her fall back onto the bed, never moving his lips from her stomach. He inched up beside her, laying kisses on her exposed skin until he reached her neck where he started to lick her neck. His hands moved to her breasts but the fabric and hooks kept frustrating him.

He reached down and unhooked the bustier until it fell away from her skin. As his lips began to suckle the pink nipples, Abbey shuddered with desire.

"Oh God."

He continued to suckle her nipples, alternating that with his tongue darting over the sensitive nubs.

That allowed his hands to move downward to her panties, where he placed his hand on her most sensitive nub, which he began to rub. She squirmed as the sensations of desire and passion began to spread through her body.

This continued until Abbey couldn't stand it any longer.

"Now Jed. Now."

He took a brief moment to pull her panties and stockings off, his shorts following right after.

"God, Jed! NOW!" With just the two of them, Abbey allowed her voice to reflect the level of desire she was experiencing.

As he entered her, their lips captured each other in a deep throated attack. With Jed rocking back and forth, it only took seconds for Abbey's movements to match his.

"I want all of you," she gasped as she broke off from a really passionate kiss. She threw her arms around his back, stroking his bare skin with her nails. As her excitement grew, she pulled him closer.

He thrust harder as she arched up to meet him. His hardness filled every inch of her body. But yet she wanted more of him. Needed more of him. She continued to thrust up as he pushed his fullness down as deep as he could until he could go no further.

'Oh God!" she screamed as the climax built in her. The explosion came suddenly but spread satisfaction throughout her whole body. She soon felt his release as he erupted deep inside of her.

Collapsing on top, Jed took in gulps of air, trying to clear his head. Abbey was breathing heavily as well, enjoying the last few seconds of the peak she had just reached.

"Jed, stay here. Stay with me forever," as she continued the attempts to return to her normal breathing pattern. As she spoke, she stroked his chin, looking into his brilliant blue eyes.

It took a few seconds for the answer to come. "Of course. I'll always be here."

Exhaustion finally overtook both of them. Naked, they cuddled in each others arms, lost in the soft feather mattress, dreaming of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, the smell of fresh coffee greeted Jed as he woke up. His hand noted the empty space next to him. Pulling on a pair of jeans he walked over to the kitchen where he saw Abbey's bare butt looking back at him.

Abbey, dressed only in an apron, was pouring him a cup.

"Here you go pumpkin." She turned to face him. A huge smile on her face made him instantly realize what she had in mind, as if her lack of attire hadn't already telegraphed the message.

Her breasts were firm, just as they had always been. The apron covered very little. But it showed her shapely legs off nicely. A definite firmness was growing in his lower body.

"Good morning, babe. Want your coffee?"

Jed accepted the cup never taking his eyes off of her. "Abbey, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" as she seductively wiggled her hips and her breasts bounced in reply.

Jed was at lost for words. He was becoming too aroused to find much energy to answer her question.

"We're on vacation and I just thought you might want some dessert before breakfast."

"That's a stupid answer."

"Well, looking at you, you don't think so."

Jed grinned. "Well some sugar with my coffee probably would taste pretty good."

"I thought so."

He placed his cup down so hard the coffee sloshed over the counter. His only thought was to get his hands on his wife and their lips together. As their bodies pressed together, Abbey felt his readiness.

As Abbey moved her neck around for his lips to suckle, she reached down for Jed's waist and unsnapped his jeans. She pushed her hands down, taking him in her hands, and stroking him into painful hardness.

Jed's mouth hungrily sought the pink nipples of his lover. Abbey trembled at the feeling of his lips on her bare breasts. She felt the tension build in her body as his kissing continued down her chest and his tongue dipped into her navel.

"Jed,…" Abbey arched back at the sensation flowing through her body. Her breaths became rapid and shallow as her body tightened in anticipation.

He couldn't answer at the moment as his mouth and tongue were back dancing over her hard, erect nipples. He felt the tremors flow though her body.

"Jed, …bedroom." Her voice cracked at the effort to verbalize the desire to change locations.

"Nope." Suddenly he backed her into the edge of the kitchen table. He gently pushed her over onto the platform as her legs grabbed his waist.

"Comfy?"

"Oh God, yeah."

His tongue kept dancing on her rock hard nipples while his hands found her wet and ready. Two fingers twisted themselves inside of her and found the spot that always sent her into orbit.

"Jed, I need you now." She was breathless. Her urgent need her only thoughts.

"No, you'll wait."

"Jed, I don't think…." She couldn't finish her statement as tremors shot though her body. Her head arched backwards as Jed's tongue and fingers continued their actions.

Her moans increased in volume as she begged him to enter. Unlike too many other times, there was nobody listening this time.

"I WANT YOU NOW!"

"Your wish is my command."

He slipped his pants to the floor and aligned himself with her opening.

"Oh God!"

He thrust into her and slowly pulled out.

"STAY!"

His only response was another penetration. This time was more forceful and deeper than the first. His rapid, deep thrusts continued to take both of them to the heights of passion. Quickly, they were reaching their peak as the table rocked with their movements. .

Both were determined to have this last as long as possible, but lust and desire seemed to override the request from their brain.

Breathless, they couldn't speak. But both bodies knew what to do. Both felt a burst of joy as their peaks were reached.

Jed came shortly after his wife's body shattered with her second release. They rested together, getting their breath.

Finally, Abbey pushed Jed away. They both stayed where they were, trying to regain some composure.

"Damn, Abbey, that was………"

He never finished what he was about to say.

"Well, will you look at that? They're as horny as me and my wife. Wouldn't think that, would you?"

The others in the room agreed with him. They were watching the action between the President and the First Lady.

"Is it time?"

"Yeah, I think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yes, sir. Everything was fine last night. Eagle and Regina made it an early evening." Ron was listening to the morning report. "Regina was the first one up this morning and Eagle arose about an hour ago. He had…

BOOM!

The explosion rocked the windows in the security trailer.

"What was that?" Ron tore out of his temporary headquarters. His wrist was to his mouth asking for reports from the ground agents.

He ran toward what was left of the house.

"Call for assistance. NOW!" He ran full speed toward the remains of the house where both the President and First Lady were staying.

He tripped over some of the outlying ragged boards and timbers as he ran towards what should have been the center of the house.

"Damn! Mr. President! Mr. President! Can you hear me? Mrs. Bartlet, where are you?"

Along with everybody on the property, Ron started throwing debris everywhere, searching for the only two people that meant anything to him. It was more than professional. It was personal. The primary rule of the United Secret Service was never to get personally involved with your protectee but Ron had been unable to completely suppress those feelings. It had been easy until Rosslyn when he noticed the fear in the President's eyes when Ron's hand came out from behind his coat covered in blood. He had been there that whole long night, watching Mrs. Bartlet try to remain calm even while her husband was undergoing surgery. He had lost the barrier between him and his protectee that night. And now he could lose that protectee.

"If you find them, don't move them. They're bound to be seriously hurt. Has someone started the emergency squad?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Whoever locates them, yell." Ron, along with every agent on the scene, was frantically looking for any sign of the First Couple, at the same time praying for their very lives.

"Yes, sir."

The agents on the scene kept digging through the hot debris. Big beams which took two people to move them while some of the materials were still smoldering from the explosion. But the agents had a single track mindset—find the President and the First Lady. So they kept on digging.

Finally, some news.

One agent screamed from across the debris field. "Sir, I've found something. I think it's a body."

Even as he scrambled toward the location, Ron sent a prayer towards heaven that it was a live body.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He reached the agent's location and found two thin, bare legs sticking out from under a stack of lumber. He frantically removed the debris to reveal an unconscious First Lady.

A First Lady with many cuts and burns on her body.

A nude First Lady.

He quickly threw his jacket over her limp, nonresponsive body and checked for a pulse. Somehow, there was one. 'Thank God!' he silently prayed.

Her injuries looked serious. Probably a concussion, internal injuries would be likely, and her legs were covered in nasty looking blisters. Probably burns from the intensity of the explosion and the hot debris that had been lying on her.

"Where's that medical help?"

"It's coming now, sir."

"Anybody seen the President?"

The answer he didn't want to hear was heard. "Not yet."

Ron's heart sank. He let Agent Gray take over the First Lady's care while he went back to supervise the search for the missing President.

The rescue squad arrived shortly and began Abbey's treatment. An IV was started, and she was placed on a back board. Her vitals signs were weak, but present. Ron thanked his God for that miracle.

She was transferred to the ambulance and it left immediately for the local hospital. But with her injuries, Ron knew she would be transferred to a more advanced trauma center as soon as she was stabilized.

Once she left, Ron turned his full attention to his main responsibility. The President.

But he had yet to be found. Surely, he had to be in this mess. But every minute he wasn't located meant less time to treat his injuries.

After a through search of the debris and no trace of the President, even stoic Ron Butterfield was at the end of his rope.

He made the call he didn't want to make.

"Mr. McGarry, I want to update you on the search. We have yet to find the President. We have thoroughly searched the debris field and a substantial area around what remains of the house and he is nowhere to be found."

"How the HELL could you lose the President? Even if he was dead, you would have found a body."

"Yes, sir." Ron couldn't believe he was telling the Chief of Staff that the Secret Service couldn't find one person in the debris field.

Leo was beyond worry and panic. The agents had quickly located Abbey, but why had Jed not been found as well? That didn't make sense.

"Keep looking, Ron." Leo knew that Ron was turning over every little stick and speck of ash looking for his charge. If Jed had been there, then Ron would have already found him.

"Ron, any word on the First Lady?"

"Yes, sir. She's unconscious and is being transferred to the University of Utah Medical Center in Salt Lake. That is the nearest Medical Center to us. Her burns are bad and they have an excellent burn center there. Also, they have excellent neurologists there to treat her concussion. That's all I have at the moment."

"Well, keep looking for the President. And let me know when you find him."

"Of course, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey Bartlet, wake up."

Jed was trying to, but his body kept drawing him back to a blissful unconsciousness state.

"Open your eyes."

He finally opened his eyes to see the face from the house. The burly man had at least a three-day growth on his chin and teeth which looked like they hadn't seen a dentist in years.

"You were in the house. Who are you? What do you want?"

"That's not important."

"Where am I?"

"You're where I want you to be."

"Where's that?"

"That's not important. What's important is that we finally have you."

"We?"

"Yes. We. And we've been waiting quite a while for you to join us."

"What do you mean?" Jed tried to shift his legs, but grimaced as intense pain shot through his body. He couldn't remember what had caused him to be injured so badly.

"I may tell you later. That is, if I want you to know. Then again, maybe I'll let you just worry about it for awhile. You're quite the worrier, aren't you?"

"Why would you say….Damn! I hurt like hell!"

"Let me take your pain away."

"No! I can stand it."

Whoever was standing over him grabbed his arm and gave him a shot.

"I said no! What are you giving me?" even as he felt the needle pierce his skin.

"Morphine. You need it for the pain."

Jed tried to respond, but darkness quickly enveloped him. There was no way for him to fight the effects.

He surrendered and soon felt nothing.

The five men gazed at the unconscious President.

"We need to move him now. He won't feel anything for a while."

"Why the hurry?"

"Idiot! Don't you think by now there are probably troops looking for him? We need to get out of here. Take him home and then deal with him there."

"Well, I want to deal with him here. I want his suffering to start now. He didn't give my boy a chance."

"Come on. We'll make him suffer plenty. But at home. Not here."

The men knew that it was only a matter of time before their tunnel was found and their hideout discovered.

The men placed the President's limp body into the back of a pick-up truck and tied him down on the stretcher so he wouldn't slide all over the back during the long trip home.

They didn't want their prize damaged by anything else other than themselves.

They had waited too long for this. And now their time for retribution had finally arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mr. McGarry, we have no idea what has happened to the President. There are no traces of him in the debris field."

"HELL RON! A person just can't just disappear like that. Even in an explosion, there would be pieces of a body. There has to be something left of the President, even if its pieces." Leo's voice echoed through the phone lines.

Both men grimaced as those words were spoken but it was true.

"Ron, I know you're not telling me that the President of the United States has just disappeared?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I have searched every corner of this ruined cabin, overturned every piece of debris, and I can't find him anywhere."

The mystery deepened.

Leo sighed. He couldn't wait any longer. "Okay, Ron. I know you're trying. Keep me informed. I guess I have no choice but to call Bob Russell and have him sworn in. Keep me informed."

"Of course, sir. Of course."

"CJ! CJ!"

CJ looked at the room full of frenzied reporters.

"CJ!"

"Is the President dead?"

"How did it happen?"

"Why can't the Secret Service find him?"

"Who's in charge?"

"How big was the blast?"

"CNN and Fox are reporting that Mrs. Bartlet is also dead. How are their children taking the assassination of both parents?"

"Is it true Mrs. Bartlet was nude when she was found?"

"SHUT UP! I'll try and answer you with as much information as I can."

Eventually the room quieted down and CJ read the statement.

"I will not take questions. This is the official statement and Carol has copies for each of you.

'The White House has received word of an explosion at a cabin in Grand Teton Wyoming earlier today which had been rented by the First Couple for a brief three-day vacation. Mrs. Bartlet was quickly located and was transferred to a local hospital for emergency care. She has since been transferred to the University of Utah Medical Center Burn Center. She has third degree burns on her legs and minor injuries over the rest of her body. The President has not yet been located. All efforts are being taken to locate the President as soon as possible. Vice-President Robert Russell has been in constant contact with the Cabinet and the Joint Chiefs and will immediately assume the duties of the Presidency until the President is capable of returning to office. We do not believe at this time it is a terrorist-related attack. Our hopes of full recovery have been communicated to the Bartlet family. Their children will be flying to Salt Lake City to be with Mrs. Bartlet at this time.'

"Okay folks, that's it. Next briefing will be in two hours." CJ turned and exited from the press room, sighing with relief that that statement was done.

But what would she have to say in two hours? God only knew.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Abbey slowly regained consciousness. As the fog began to lift, she realized someone was speaking to her.

"Ma'am, you're in the hospital in Salt Lake City."

Abbey nodded that she had heard the doctor standing by her bed. "How bad?"

"You have a concussion and multiple cuts and bruises, but we're more worried about your legs. Apparently some hot wood landed on them and you've suffered third degree burns over about sixty percent of them. And you have two small burn marks on your chest. Are you in much pain?"

Abbey nodded. "Yes."

"Here, let me give you some Morphine." The doctor pushed the medication through her IV before Abbey had a chance to refuse. She needed to know about Jed. The pain could wait.

"Nooooo…" as she drifted back to sleep.

Soon, she too was soon under the effects of the powerful drug.

"Mom, wake up." Abbey heard the voice but couldn't quite place it.

"Mom, its Zoey. Liz and Ellie are here with me."

Abbey gradually regained some semblance of consciousness. The doctors had maintained the morphine drip for over twenty-four hours and hoped that the debriding of the third degree burns on her legs would eventually lessen the amount of pain the First Lady was experiencing.

Abbey opened her eyes to see her youngest daughter's look of fear.

"Hi there."

"Do you have any pain?"

"Some, but I can manage it. Tell me how long I've been asleep."

"It's Monday. The accident occurred Saturday."

She then remembered the explosion and the darkness that followed. She had been asleep for almost two days.

"Your father?"

The silence that followed told her everything she wanted to know.

"Mom, they haven't found Dad yet. They're still looking."

Tears quickly formed in Abbey's eyes and flowed down the side of her face to the sheets.

"Mom, listen to me." Liz placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. "They haven't found a body so that's good news. But the Service and the FBI can't figure out why they haven't. Ron is still looking."

Abbey nodded. Her brain told her that Jed was gone, but her heart still felt a connection. She chose to hold onto the feelings in her heart.

"I need to talk with my agent."

Zoey went to the door and asked Agent Gray to come in.

"Girls, I need to talk with him in private. Will you leave us alone?"

The three sisters looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay."

"Thanks."

As the door closed, Agent Gray turned to his protectee and asked, "How can I help you, ma'am?"

"I need to tell you what happened."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"My husband and I had just finished, umm, just finished…" Abbey hesitated to share exactly what they were doing. But she also knew that being honest was the only way to find her missing husband.

"Ma'am, I know this is hard but we need as much information as possible. Were you and the President being intimate?"

Abbey swallowed. "Yes," she answered. "We had just finished when we heard a man's laughter. We both turned around to see four fairly large men laughing at us. Jed quickly put his body in front of me to protect me from whatever they were planning."

"Ma'am, where were your panic buttons?"

"Well, considering what we were doing I don't think having the buttons on our person was at the top of our list at that exact moment," Abbey replied cynically.

"Yes, ma'am. Please continue."

"We backed up against the kitchen cabinet, still asking the men what they wanted. A man with several days growth of beard and horrible teeth stepped forward. 'We want your husband.' "

"Jed stepped forward. 'Okay. I'll go. Just leave my wife alone.' "

"I cried, 'No, don't go! Don't do it Jed!' "

" 'Hon, I promise I'll be fine. You just stay here and I'm sure Ron will be right in.' "

"The man with the bad teeth leered at my nude body. 'Well, the way she's dressed it'll be kind of hard to leave her alone.' "

"Jed yelled. 'NO! You want me, not her. Can I at least put my pants on?' "

"Sure, why not? Where you're going you'll need something on you."

"My husband leaned down and slipped his jeans on. 'Okay. I'm ready.' He then turned around to me and said, 'Babe, I'll be fine. Just remember I love you.' He kissed me one last time and moved toward the two men standing toward the back."

"I was shaking, both from the actions going on in the house and the fact I still had no clothes on. I asked them if I could at least wrap up in the tablecloth and reached for it. But before I could get my hands on it, the man with the bad teeth grabbed me and starting rubbing his filthy hands all over me. Jed turned to stop him and that's when it happened."

"What?"

"They brought out some kind of instrument and pressed it into my husband's arm. He convulsed as some kind of current was pushed through his body and that's when he collapsed. The two of the men pulled his body to some kind of trapdoor by the fireplace. It had been covered by the rug. Anyway, after they had taken him, the guy with bad teeth approached me with another one of those things. I backed away from him but couldn't go very far. He pressed it into my chest and then I blacked out. The pain was unbelievable."

"What happened next?"

"I regained consciousness just before the house blew up. I don't remember much after that until I got here."

"Do you think you could work with a sketch artist?"

"My mind's kind of fuzzy, but I'll certainly try."

"Mrs. Bartlet, I know that what you have just told me was very personal but I do appreciate your honesty. We'll find the President. I promise you that. We WILL bring him home."

Abbey felt the tears start to flow again. "I just hope you can keep your promise," she answered softly. "I only hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jed woke to the sound of country music. 'Well, that's no help. Where am I? And what do these people want with me?'

He tried to get off whatever he was lying on, but a spike of agonizing pain shot through his body. He looked above his head and realized one arm was cuffed to the bedpost.

"Damn. Anybody here?" Jed yelled as he banged on the wall with his free hand.

The door opened. The guy with the bad teeth walked in.

"Well, it seems like you're finally up. Do you got any pain?"

"Yes. But first, I demand to know where I am and who you are."

"You can't demand anything."

"I'm the President and I demand to know where I am."

"I know who you are. And being President is exactly why we have you."

Jed sighed. "Just give me some answers. As you can see I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, I'll tell you about the first. You're in West Virginia."

"West Virginia?"

Somehow he had made the journey from Wyoming to West Virginia.

"Why?"

"You know, you ask too many questions," as his kidnapper slapped Jed across the face.

"Ow. That hurts."

"It's meant to hurt. Now quit asking so many questions."

"What day is today?"

"You don't learn easy, do you?" as another slap landed on Jed's other cheek.

Catching his breath, Jed refused to give in. "I asked you what day it was."

"Monday."

He had lost two complete days.

"Can you tell me how my wife is?"

"Don't know nothing about that."

"Please, do you know anything? Did you take her too?"

"Nope. You're the only one we wanted. We left your wife behind. She should have been found by now, unless she's dead."

"Oh God!" But Jed still felt Abbey's life force. It really was true that they were deeply connected to each other.

"I'm going to ask again. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who we are is not important. What we want is you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Why do you want me?"

"Because you threatened our movement when you supported the relationship between your black bellboy and your white daughter. We can't stand for it and this is a way of getting our message out. We've been waiting a good long time to get our revenge. Doesn't the bible say an eye for an eye? Well, we've waited long enough."

West Virginia White Pride.

Jed shuddered at the knowledge that this group had tried to kill his daughter and his aide. Instead, they had shot him and Josh. He was only wounded in the abdomen, but Josh had endured many long hours of surgery and weeks of painful recovery.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Getting no response, Jed repeated the last question. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, for the moment, we're just going to lay low. And if you know what's good for you, you'll cooperate."

"What if I don't?"

"Well, let me show you what happens when you don't."

The kidnapper took out his Taser. "Remember this?"

Jed cringed at the thought of another jolt.

"NO! I'll cooperate."

"Nah, I think you need a reminder," and gave the President a jolt.

Crying out in pain, Jed jerked back and pressed harder into the bed, his muscles twitching at the 50,000 volts being sent through his body. Gratefully, unconsciousness followed.

Minutes later Jed woke to the intense pain as his body tried to dispose of that voltage.

"Having fun?" His toothy grin repulsed the President. "Get the message?"

"Yeah," as the pain continued to ricochet through his nervous system.

"People are searching for you but they won't ever find you. Now or ever. You're ours now."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll tell you. Maybe I won't. Either way, you're not going anywhere. And either way, you'll wish you were dead by the time I finish with you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're so stubborn. I told you to quit asking so many questions and you just won't. So here's another little reminder who's in control."

He leaned over the President and tasered him one more time.

"No!" even as the probes made contact with his chest. Jed screamed in pain and went limp on the bed.

With that, Bad Teeth left.

Jed struggled to regain consciousness. He didn't know how long he had been out, but the pain from the taser continued to pulse through his body. Pulling his arm against his restraint, he realized he couldn't do anything to break free at the moment.

But he took some consolation in the fact that he knew that Ron and his agents were tearing the country apart trying to locate him.

And that he would be rescued soon.

He hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Mr. McGarry, we found something."

"If it's not the President, then don't tell me."

"No sir. We haven't found the President, but we have a possible lead."

With the First Lady's information, Ron and his group had found a system of hidden tunnels under the debris, which led to a shack, about a mile away.

Just beyond the protective perimeter.

Entering the shack, they noted a metal bed with blood splattered across the bare mattress, a video monitor and some video equipment. A tape remained in the slot. Ron pushed 'Play'.

It showed the First Couple making love in their bedroom the first night and then again in the kitchen. The tape then showed the four men as they entered the kitchen and tasered both the President and the First Lady. Ron cringed as the two bodies convulsed with the electrical current. The tape ended as the men carried the President down into the basement.

Ron instantly sealed the contents. It was evidence. But he knew he had to keep that tape sealed for more than one reason.

"Is he even still alive?" Leo broke into Ron's thoughts.

"I don't know, sir. But we now have evidence that he was not in that house when it exploded and we have the pictures of the men who took him. I'll get these images back to Washington. Between them and Mrs. Bartlet's sketch we should be able to at least identify them, especially if one has a record. This is a big break."

At least Leo knew now that the President wasn't in the house when it exploded. That gave him a better chance to be alive.

"What else do you have?"

"It's in my report which should be on your desk. It was plastic explosive under the house that set off the explosion. We found the remnants of an ignition device in the debris. At the shack, we found blood on the bed. We had it tested and it's the same blood type as the President's. So we do know he's injured in some way. Also, there are tire tracks leading away from the property, but we lose them as the dirt road enters the paved highway. We're working to identify the tire pattern. We hope that will help us as well. And I'm on my way to Salt Lake to check on the First Lady. I would prefer her to be in Washington where we can secure her better, but I don't know if she's able to travel."

"Fine. Let me know your plans after you talk to the First Lady."

"Have you talked with her, sir?"

"Yes. She's very upset about the President."

"Yes, sir."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Mrs. Bartlet, I can better secure you if you can be transferred to Bethesda. What have your doctors told you?"

"That a trip will be painful. But physically, I'm stable enough to travel."

"Good. I'll make arrangements to fly you out tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. And Ron?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Find him. Find my husband."

"Yes, ma'am. We're trying."

The transfer went smoothly. Abbey was still in a great deal of pain, but a doctor accompanied her and the girls back to Washington. Abbey knew she would do better at Bethesda. It was closer to home and to her family. And hopefully, Jed.

Bethesda's burn experts examined her legs and scheduled her for additional debriding the next day.

She slept the rest of the day. The pain was better controlled that way.

Later that night, Abbey woke up and called Leo.

"Any news?"

"No. We're still trying to find out the identities of the men. And there's been no contact with any kidnappers."

"Leo, I know he's still alive. And we have to find him." Her fears and exhaustion mixed with her pain just let the floodgates open. Her deep sobs pieced Leo's heart as he listened to her on the phone.

"Abbey, we'll find him."

"But Leo, it will soon be too late. I feel his life force ebbing. I know you don't think we're that close, but I know what I feel. Find him soon."

But Leo knew how close Jed and Abbey were. He believed her when she said she knew that time was running out for Jed. "Yeah," was Leo's only response.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been four days since the explosion. The beatings were taking their toll. Jed had a few broken ribs along with various deep cuts on his face and chest. There wasn't one spot on his body that hadn't been kicked or punched.

Now, infection was setting in. Dehydration was becoming an issue because of the lack of food or water since the kidnapping. And always in the back of Jed's mind was the MS and what could happen due to the stress he was under.

Jed lay on the bed, racked with fever and pain. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. It was better for him if he wasn't conscious. At times, his hallucinations took over his mind. At one point, Abbey was by his bedside. "Hang, on pumpkin. Hang on. I'm here for you."

In his fog, he reached out to hold her, even as her image disappeared in the mist.

The other group members were arguing with the tooth man to just let him go.

"No. I want him to suffer like I have for the past two years. I want him to know how it hurts to lose a part of his life slowly. I have felt pain for the last two years since my son was killed at Rosslyn and I want him to suffer just like I have. He's not going anywhere."

"You're going to kill him if you let this continue."

"Hell! Do you want me to put a bullet in him like he was some kind of lame horse?"

"No, if he's conscious, then he would know he's suffering. Isn't that what you want? For him to know he's suffering?"

The tooth man calmed down. "Yeah. It would better if he was conscious, wouldn't it? At least he would feel the pain."

Bad Teeth slung the door open with a bang. "Wake up!" He threw water onto Jed's face.

"What? "What?"

"Here. Drink this. I'll make you feel better."

Jed was so thirsty. It had been days since he had had anything to eat or drink. But as he took the cup with his free hand, he hesitated.

"What's in here?"

"Water. You think there's something else?"

"Well, I don't trust you."

"Fine. I'll just take it back."

Jed jerked the cup away. He was so thirsty. "No. I'll drink it." He gulped the contents of the cup down quickly. If it had been drugged, then so be it.

Over the next few hours he became more aware of his surroundings. But that only served to make him more aware of the pain. He soon wished he was unconscious again.

The few times he was conscious were only filled with more and more beatings. Pain was increasingly becoming a normal part of his life.

Why was it taking so long to find him? And would he survive long enough for a rescue?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ron was looking at the search team, spread out in the Mural Room outside the Oval Office.

"Any news?" They had been at it for twenty-three straight hours.

"Got it, sir. We know where the President is."

"Then let's go and get him. Move! Now!"

Within an hour, the Secret Service and FBI surrounded a small frame house at the end of a hollow in southern West Virginia. The FBI had finally identified the men on the tape and traced them through informants to this location. Thermal imaging devices showed four people sitting in the living room and one in the bedroom.

Ron suspected that it was the President in the bedroom.

"Okay. No shooting unless absolutely necessary. I'll go in the bedroom window when the rest of you take the front and back door. Get them under control immediately. Mrs. Bartlet said that they had been tasered so be very aware of anything in their hands. Incapacitate them immediately, protect yourself first. Any questions?"

All of the men were eager to get this rescue operation started. They knew the President was not having an easy time. Ron had figured out revenge for Rosslyn was the motive. If they would shoot innocent people, then they would definitely harm the man who they felt had their boys killed.

With carefully orchestrated precision, the rescue got underway.

On Ron's direction, the house was stormed. The first agents in the front door immediately took a defensive stance even as they yelled, "U. S. Secret Service! Stay where you are!"

The agents through the back door yelled the same as they hurriedly made their way to the living room.

Two of the kidnappers brought up their hands with objects in them. Two quick shots and their lives were over. Bad Teeth started for the back bedroom and refused to stop when ordered. One shot stopped him. The last man turned and tried to taser an agent. He was quickly put away.

Four men lay dead on the living room floor.

The other agents, after taking care of the kidnappers, poured into the back bedroom.

"Is everybody accounted for?"

"Yes, sir."

Ron nodded. His primary mission was to get the President out of there and to medical care as soon as possible.

"Sir? Sir?" Ron shook the bruised and battered body of the President of the United States but received no response.

"Get him on that stretcher now! Where's the doctor? Come on folks. We don't have anytime to waste."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

All Jed knew was he was being jostled around. The pain was never ending. He opened his eyes to see Ron Butterfield at the side of the stretcher.

"Ron?" Jed reached out to touch Ron's hand.

Ron turned to look at his charge. "Yes, sir?"

"What? How? When?" The questions were flowing through Jed's fuzzy brain.

"You're on a helicopter, sir. We're flying you back to Bethesda."

"How?" Jed's brain was having trouble staying focused.

"Sir, the men that were holding you are dead and you're on your way to Bethesda for treatment."

He struggled for one more question. "Abbey?"

"She's at Bethesda too. You'll see her real soon."

Somehow, through the fog in his brain, he realized that Abbey was at least alive. Finally, knowing he was safe, he just closed his eyes and fell asleep. He knew he would wake up when his body let him.

Abbey was brought back to the suite after the latest debriding of her burns. She was still groggy from the pain medication and didn't quite realize that there was another bed in the room.

But the girls knew.

"Mom! They've found Dad and he's on his way here."

Her eyes opened wide at that statement. "Jed? Alive? He's alive?"

"Yes, Mom."

Abbey's tears of relief reflected her heartfelt joy. "What happened? How bad is he hurt?" There were so many questions that she needed answered.

Liz answered. "We don't know the details. Just that he was found somewhere in West Virginia and is being flown back here. According to Uncle Leo, he should be back here within the hour."

"Oh thank you, God. Thank you so very much." Abbey sent a quick prayer upward. She knew she could handle anything as long he was alive.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Abbey tried to stay awake, but the pain medicine overtook her. She dropped off to a restless sleep.

Awakening to a familiar voice, she quickly remembered that Jed was being brought back.

"Jed?"

"Yes, babe. Over here."

She anxiously looked in the direction of that voice.

"Jed!" She gasped at the sight of the deep purple bruises on his face and arms. She couldn't see anything else, but knew that more would certainly be present.

"It's me. How are you?"

"Okay. I have some burns on my legs, but they'll heal. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just so glad to see you."

"Me too." She watched as he tried to turn over on his side, but grimaced and turned back.

"Are you in much pain, Jed? And don't lie to me either."

"Well, if you want the truth, yeah, I hurt like hell."

"Liz, will you tell the nurse to get him some Morphine?"

"Abbey, you're not my doctor."

"Well, I'm your wife and if I could, I would do the telling myself."

Jed had no answer to that comment.

"Ellie, what's in the IVs?"

"Antibiotics and steroids, Mom."

The steroids were to prevent episodes of MS. "Jed, are you having any symptoms?"

"I really don't know, babe. I hurt too damn much to feel anything else."

The nurse entered the room with two syringes. She injected one into Jed's IV and one into Abbey's.

Within minutes, both were finally sleeping and pain free. Both physically and emotionally the pain had been relieved. They were both alive and together.

The girls watched as both their parents slept.

And gave thanks to God for keeping them both safe during these past horrible days.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It took the First Couple a couple of weeks in the hospital to recover from their ordeal but eventually they were discharged and went back to the Residence to continue their recovery.

"Abbey, how are you doing?"

"Okay. My legs still hurt at times but plastic surgery should take care of the scarring. How about you?"

"My ribs still bother me but I'm just so grateful to be home. You know something?"

"What?"

Jed walked over to the bed where Abbey was resting. He lay down beside her and looked into her eyes. "You kept me going the whole time those fools had me."

"How?"

"Just knowing you were still alive. I felt your presence even during the worst of the beatings. In fact, I dreamed that you were there, comforting me. I love you."

She raised her hand and stoked her fingers down the side of his face. "I know Jed. I felt you too. I felt your presence even as the pain from the burns tore me apart. It was your love that kept me going."

Jed turned and opened the drawer to the bedside table. He pulled out the video from the house.

"Ron gave me this. Want to see it?"

"What's on it?"

"Us."

"Us? What do you mean?"

"From the house. The kidnappers taped us making love."

"WHAT?! Who else has seen it?" Abbey just knew that the whole Secret Service would be snickering behind their backs.

"Whoa. Don't worry. Just Ron and another agent. And Ron swears neither one of them will never breathe a word. They have to keep it a secret. Anything they see they are forbidden to discuss."

"Why did Ron have it?"

"He took it for evidence of the kidnapping. But now that the men are dead, he doesn't need it anymore."

Abbey laughed, mainly with relief. "Just destroy it."

"My pleasure."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Promise me one thing?"

"Anything. Anything at all."

"No more vacations except to the farm. Okay?"

Jed laughed as he responded. "Fine with me. Fine with me."

THE END


End file.
